


Merry Christmas, Master Thief

by GalaxyFantasma



Category: Dishonored (Video Game), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Iapologize, M/M, One Shot, itreallyshort, merrychristmas, orsomewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyFantasma/pseuds/GalaxyFantasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow cover up between Eternal City and Dunwall to mean only one thing. Christmas, but does Master Thief celebrate Christmas or steal presents from nice people? Perhaps Corvo could show him the way of true meaning Christmas. And a little help with the Empress’s daughter, Emily Kaldwin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Master Thief

**Author's Note:**

> eh don't mind the tittle
> 
> Also Merry Christmas Eve/Day to all of you!

It all begin with a white, crunchy coated on both city. It brought the coldest but well balance to maintain of cities of people. But it can go below from just normal freezing. Yet it could not ruin the excitement of young Empress, running deck of halls. Admiring the finest decoration inside of her house, surely, her holiday spirit is beyond from everyone holiday spirits. Few servants greets at her as she skips on the hall, to be known that Emily must be searching for Corvo. Everyone knew exactly where Corvo current is, yet it would spoil the surprise for the young Empress if she finds him. Doors were pulled back and she meets the crunch sound of frozen ground.

 

 

Emily cup around her mouth, raise her voice to be well listen. “Corvo!”

 

 

Her voice barely echoed through the garden field, but it did not stop her to search him. She begins to walk but continuously calling for him. Short-patiently, she stumbled to her mother’s favorite spot. Emily looks forward to find a tall person with his hand hidden inside the pocket. A smile touches her face and the right moment, a mist-shadow appeared slow next to the person. It wore a black clothes but Emily knew right in the moment the person pull down his hood.

 

 

“Garrett!”

 

 

Both men turn their back to spot the young Empress. Corvo blink quickly then rush to her directly then kneels down. “Emily, I told you to wear something warm before going outside!”

 

 

Corvo anxiously remove his to place it around at Emily, just to receive a pout. “I wanted to look for you, Dad!”

 

 

Corvo sigh before shake his head but he pick up a faint chuckle from his back.

 

 

“You better listen to Corvo, kid.” Garrett said, walk straight at them.

 

 

As Emily looks directly at Garrett, she opens her mouth. “What bring you here, Garrett?”

 

 

“Actually…”

 

 

Garrett and Emily took their glance at Corvo. “This was meant to be a surprise for you, Emily.”

 

 

“Surprise?” Emily asks, look between Corvo and Garrett.

 

 

Garrett folds his arm on his chest. “Me, I was coming by to visit you kid.”

 

 

Her eyes grow wider as her mouth hang open. “Really?!”

 

 

Corvo rub the back of his neck but cleared his throat. “Yes, I knew that you wanted to see Garrett again.”

 

 

Emily let out an innocent squeak before she could wrap around Garrett’s feminine waistline. It caught him off guard but he places his hand on her head, showing some affection by rubbing her head. Corvo smile both of them, this is a truly the rarest to see. Sure, Emily loved Garrett like a second father-figure of her. But, Corvo wasn’t sure if Garrett loved her as how Corvo love Emily. Soon, he chooses to ask that question with Garrett as Emily head straight to bed. Once Emily was done, she pulls away and looks directly at Corvo.

 

 

“Come on! Let’s head inside!”

 

 

Corvo nod. “Of course.”

 

 

“And this is where I take my leave.” Garrett said, pull up his scarf.

 

 

“Oh no, you are staying Garrett.” Emily said, place her both hand on her waist.

 

 

“Oh? And who is going to make me, you?” Garrett teases but end up chuckling.

 

 

“I am the Empress daughter and soon-to-be the new Empress. You are staying, Garrett.”

 

 

Garrett shake his head as he kneels down to be exact her height level. “Listen kid, I have things to do.”

 

 

Emily pointed at the ground. “You are staying. You can wait first thing in the morning.”

 

 

Her voice was serious but on her eyes was pleading for him to stay. Garrett couldn’t fight back so he let out a defeated sigh. “All right, I will stay and leave first thing in the morning.”

 

 

Emily cracks a smile then turns to Corvo. Who was pleasant surprise of Emily manage to get the Master Thief to stay over. But what concern Corvo how can they bring Garrett inside without causing a scene guards, servant and people to know the Empress brought the wanted criminal into the Dunwall Tower. Corvo look directly to Emily then change his gaze to Garrett. There must be another solution.

 

 

“Emily… You know people would get worry if you bring Garrett inside.” Corvo began, trying to swallow the lump on his throat.

 

 

“That’s okay; we can talk Callista to apply make-up on Garrett.”

 

 

Garrett took it as offended as his eyebrow frowned. “Hey.”

 

 

But the reaction from Garrett made Corvo laugh lightly. “Well, Garrett. You know your way to get in the library right?”

 

 

“Yes Corvo, now get inside so I can do my thing.”

 

 

Corvo nod then took Emily by her hand, gave his back as he march directly inside the tower. Garrett was expert of finding his way in. Door and Garrett don’t go along so well but hidden wall, windows or air vent. Garrett took his chances since City Watch Guard aren’t around. As he looks over the bridge, frozen solid yet one step he can slip. Not to mention how cold is getting, Garrett took his chances to hop his entire body onto the frozen solid floor. It made a crack sound to lead Garrett sigh relief. Just few more step and he can climb on Dunwall tower’s wall.

 

 

This was getting more ridiculous for the Master Thief as he tries to climb on the wall. Back inside, Emily return Corvo’s jacket but he put it on coat hanger. Dust all snow he could from his shoulder then help Emily as well. Nerveless, they head straight to the library to meet Garrett soon. Although, Corvo was bit anxiously if Garrett get stuck on the air vent or one the City Watch guard caught him. Corvo shook his thoughts away right in the moment they walk inside the library.

 

 

“Next time, bring me a coat would you?”

 

 

Corvo’s eyes look straight and find Garrett. Near by the chimney to warm his frozen body. Corvo was able to sigh relief and Emily, well. Emily skipped to Garrett’s direction and took by his hand. Not giving a chance the thief to warm up.

 

 

“I have some warm clothes for you, let’s go!”

 

 

Garrett chuckle of amusement, it somehow brought a little pain memories. But he was successfully dismiss it as Emily drags him. Corvo soon follows them to Callista’s room, surely, Corvo must have explanation to give Callista before storm would cause. Made in front of the door, Emily knocks three times then the door was swing wide open. The Master Thief narrow his eyes at this person as Callista shift her focus to Emily then to Corvo then Garrett and then repeating the circle.

 

 

“Um, who is this Emily?” Callista ask, point at Garrett.

 

 

“Friend of Corvo, I came here to ask your help Callista.” Emily said.

 

 

“Oh, what kind of help Emily?”

 

 

“Could you give a bit of make-up on him?”

 

 

Callista stood there in silence as she stares at Garrett. Who happen to shrug and then she look at Corvo. Giving a slightly nod to get an agreement with Emily. Callista wanted to know what is going on but she was able to force a smile upon her face.

 

 

“Of course, bring him.”

 

 

Callista stood aside from the door as both Emily and Garrett walked in.

 

 

“You too Corvo.” Callista said but her voice seems worry.

 

 

Corvo did as he was told, once he was in. Callista shut the door behind them and look at Corvo, before he could turn around.

 

 

“What is this, Corvo?” She hisses, lowering her voice.

 

 

“I know there a lot explanation going but please, do this for Emily.” Corvo beg.

 

 

“But that is the wanted thief, why Emily brought him here?!” Callista pointed at Garrett who was having a short-conversation with Emily.

 

 

“Look, he’s going to stay until tomorrow, I can explain you once he is gone.” Corvo cover the half of his face with his hand.

 

 

Callista sigh as she lifts her index finger. “You better.”

 

 

Callista head directly to Emily, to soon it where it all began the transformation. It didn’t take long enough to apply some material on Garrett’s face. The impossible part was to hide the scar on his face but Callista figure it out. Meanwhile, Corvo help Emily to bring the right size for Garrett. The transformation was complete; they allow Garrett to finally see himself on the mirror. He somewhat took it as a surprise and was having difficulty to recognize himself. Is this the Garrett?

 

 

“Wow! Garrett you look different!” Emily exclaim.

 

 

Garrett touch the reflection then turns at Emily. “This better not last longer.”

 

 

“Of course not.” Corvo reassure him.

 

 

“Good because there is no way I’d be fooling those people.” Garrett said.

 

 

He couldn’t stop staring at himself, Garrett look somewhat bit younger. Not just younger version, mature in somewhere mid-thirty. His hair was tied up on ponytail and the scar? Barely can be seen, he was also wearing those rich people. Garrett was looking forward to wear his clothes once again. In hope this activity finish sooner. They left Callista’s room, Garrett stood behind Corvo. Not because he was shy or anything, Garrett doesn’t appreciate being in front. And besides, Garrett was use to sneak behind people back to steal coins. Oh how much Corvo is looking forward today.

 

 

 

As what it seem, the activity pass and Emily were put on her bed. Callista and the rest were making sure the presents were under the tree. And Corvo, Corvo was last seen guiding Garrett outside. Unknown where but it seem Garrett was distracted during the events. The assassin and thief look above from them to the beautiful moon. Corvo took the chance to break the silence between them.

 

 

“You seem distracted, weren’t you glad to be here?”

 

 

“Huh? Oh no, I am… Glad.” Garrett turns his gaze away.

 

 

Corvo raise an eyebrow. “There is something bother you, Garrett.”

 

 

Garrett coughed. “I don’t know what to say, Attano.”

 

 

He shook his head. “I already told you to drop my last name, Garrett.”

 

 

“I guess you can’t always let anyone drop…”

 

 

Corvo blink of out surprise. “What are you saying…?”

 

 

“Emily, she remind me of Erin when I took her to become my apprentice.” Garrett hangs his head on the side. “In some part of it.”

 

 

“Ah… Emily is something but you got to remember. She is not exactly Erin.”

 

 

“How are you going to raise her?” Garrett snaps the assassin.

 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

 

Corvo look directly at Garrett, he could read the expression on Garrett’s face.

 

 

“She isn’t going to become just like you?”

 

 

Corvo turns his attention away from Garrett. “I’m hoping not.”

 

 

Both of them were an eternity silence, none of them bother to speak. Garrett thought a plan to try sneak away but instead. Corvo stop him with his hand secure around Garrett’s wrist.  Garrett felt his entire body being pull and then felt pair, frozen lip smashes into his. Garrett’s body tense but it slow down and embrace the feeling. It began to grow passionate with a little tongue involving but it shortly ended with all force to break this addiction.

 

 

“Is this what you wanted, Garrett?” Corvo barely ask.

 

 

“What a kiss from you?” Garrett frowned.

 

 

“No, spend time with Emily and me.” Corvo said then smiles at him.

 

 

Garrett looks at the tower then to Corvo. “The kid grown on me, but you still owns me to do thieving.”

 

 

Corvo chuckle. “Merry Christmas, Master Thief.”

 


End file.
